Omnitrix Malfunction
Episode written by Polarbear114 In the Rust Bucket, Ryan is messing with the face plate on the Omnitrix. ' ' Melody: What you doing? Grampa: Ryan! Don’t mess with your watch! Ryan: What’s the worst that can happen? The Rust Bucket suddenly stops. A Mechamorph, similar to Upgrade, is in front of the Rust Bucket. Ryan hides underneath his bed. ' ' Melody: You can’t be scared can you? Ryan: I don’t want to be seen transforming do I?' ' Ryan activates the Omnitrix, smacking the face down and transforms into Heatblast in a flash of brown light. Heatblast then runs out of the Rust Bucket. Tech-no: An alien. Heatblast: You could say that. What you doing here? Tech-no: I’m here to claim what is mine. Heatblast: Who are you? Tech-no: I am Tech-no. You going to stop me? Heatblast: I’m not sure, but I can try. Tech-no creates a gun from his hands and fires a blast at Heatblast. Heatblast gets up and walks over to Tech-no. ' ' Heatblast: Now I'm sure. ' ' Heatblast shoots some fire at Tech-no but it misses. Tech-no reaches for the Omnitrix and grabs hold of it, causing a high-pitched whirring sound. Heatblast lets out a big fire ball and Tech-no flies off into the distance. The Omnitrix begins to time out but makes a strange high pitch time out noise. Heatblast gets engulfed in light from the Omnitrix and reverts back to Human. Melody walks out the Rust Bucket. ' ' Melody: You okay Ryan? Ryan: Yeah Mels. Why wouldn’t I be? The camera points to the sky and pans back down to show a convention of TV shows. Ryan, Melody and Grampa walk to the front door. ' ' Grampa: Now, you two have fun. Melody: Aren’t you coming Grampa? Grandpa: No, I’ve got some modifications to do to the Rust Bucket. Grandpa walks away. Ryan and Melody look at each other, excited. Then they both run inside. When inside they look at all the TV show booths. They go over to a booth. ' ' Ryan: My favourite TV show is here! He looks up at the banner hanging over the booth, which has the show title, “Inspector What”, on it. Melody: Even I have to admit, it’s good. Before Ryan and Melody can talk even more, Tech-no bursts in. Everyone runs away screaming. Ryan and Melody run away behind a wall. Melody: Right, time for you to go hero. Ryan: Yeah. Come on Upgrade. Ryan activates the Omnitrix and hits it down. Ryan has transformed into half XLR8, half Wildmutt. He has Wildmutt’s fur and mouth but the rest is XLR8. XLRMutt is orange. The Omnitrix Symbol is on his chest. Melody: What are you? XLRMutt talks but all Melody can hear is Wildmutt’s groans. Melody: So you talk like Wildmutt and you look like XLR8. ' ' XLRMutt walks out and Tech-no sees him. ' ' Tech-no: Fascinating. An alien fusion. ' ' Tech-no sees Melody hiding and extends his arm and grabs her. Tech-no pulls her in fast. XLRMutt rushes towards Melody and grabs her off Tech-no and places her down on the floor near him. ' ' Tech-no: So you can move fast. ' ' Tech-no creates a gun with his arms and fires a laser at XLRMutt. XLRMutt smashes into his and Melody’s favourite booth. ' ' Melody: Our favourite booth! The Omnitrix times out, making a high pitched sound. The Omnitrix engulfs XLRMutt and reverts into Ryan. Ryan walks out of the rubble, and sees the booth destroyed. ' ' Ryan: You destroyed our favourite booth! How dare you! Tech-no: Are you two going out? Or twins? Your both so similar it’s annoying. Melody: We are cousins you douche! Tech-no: Now that makes sense. ' ' Ryan notices something on Tech-no’s shoulder. ' ' Ryan: Isn’t that-? ' ' Ryan looks at the Omnitrix and realises the faceplate is gone. ' ' Ryan: You have the Omnitrix's faceplate! Tech-no: That was my plan. Though I was aiming to take the whole Omnitrix. But the faceplate is good enough. Melody: That explains you alien fusions. Ryan: I need to get it back! Ryan activates the Omnitrix. ' ' Melody: That smart? You don’t know what you’ll transform into. Ryan: I need the faceplate back, otherwise I’m going to keep getting fusions. Ryan he hits Omnitrix and transforms into FourGrade. He is the build of Four Arms but has the bodywork of Upgrade. FourGrade: At least I can talk this time. Melody: Makes it a bit easier to understand you. ' ' FourGrade runs towards Tech-no and punches him, but Tech-no wraps his hands around FourGrade’s arms. ' ' Melody: You aren’t clever are you? Tech-no: Your cousin is an idiot for trying that. FourGrade: Sure. Considering I have four arms and not two. You only grabbed two. ' ' FourGrade punches Tech-no is the face, and Tech-no flies towards another booth but FourGrade catches him, and rips off the face plate. ' ' Tech-no: Give that back, it’s mine! FourGrade: Nope, it's mine. ' ' The Omnitrix begins to time out, FourGrade puts the face plate on the Omnitrix symbol. The Omnitrix times out and FourGrade reverts back into Ryan. Ryan looks at his wrist. ' ' Ryan: There we go, good as new. Tech-no: NO! Tech-no forms his arm into a blaster but he hears Police sirens and legs it. ' ' Melody: He’s scared of Police sirens?! Ryan: Well we should get out of here, otherwise they’ll think we done this. ' ' Melody and Ryan leave the room and are now sitting on a bench outside. ' ' Melody: I have to hand it to you, you’re getting better with the Omnitrix. Ryan: Thanks. But I wonder where Tech-no has gone this time. ' ' Grandpa walks up to them. ' ' Grampa: I heard that Mechamorph guy arrived. Ryan: Yeah, but I stopped him. Melody: The Police sirens scared him away. Grampa: I see. Well come on you two. Melody: Where we going now? Grampa: It’s a secret. ' ' Melody runs into the Rust Bucket. ' ' Grampa: You okay kiddo? Ryan: I’m just thinking, what if there are even more guys like Tech-no trying to take the Omnitrix. How many bad guys want the watch that bad? I may not be able to protect you or Mels. Grampa: You'll do fine Ryan. But it’s okay to be worried, but we’ll stop them, together! Ryan nods and he and Grampa enter the Rust Bucket. In the woods behind the TV convention, we see Tech-no. The Rust Bucket drives off. Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Series Category:Ry-10